With the development of intelligent technologies, more comfortable experiences and easier operations are required in vehicles. However, various devices in a conventional vehicle can only be controlled by direct user instructions, and the system is not able to determine automatically whether it is necessary to operate a device based on the environment the vehicle is located in. For example, in a conventional vehicle, an air conditioner can only be powered on or off by pushing a button on a control panel.
As a result, conventional vehicles have the following drawbacks: 1) it is dangerous that a driver operates a device incorporated in the vehicle when driving; 2) a user operates a device because the user realizes that the environment is not comfortable, therefore the user does have uncomfortable experience even it only lasts a short time period; 3) if there are more than one device to be operated, it may not be easy and convenient for every user.
Therefore, there is need to solve the above mentioned issues.